


Pretty Wings

by HoolyDooly



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute and simple, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: A few months ago Caustic would be mad at the very thought of someone preening his wings. Now there are two people he allows. Wattson and Mirage.Though Natelie can forget her own strength and he’s suffered a yanked feather or two. Mirage had noticed the missing feathers and like it offended him he had started preening him without evening asking.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Pretty Wings

A few months ago Caustic would be mad at the very thought of someone preening his wings. Now there are two people he allows. Wattson and Mirage.  
  
Though Natelie can forget her own strength and he’s suffered a yanked feather or two. Mirage had noticed the missing feathers and like it offended him he had started preening him without evening asking.   
  
He was about to give him a piece of his mind when suddenly the tension left his massive span. Mirage’s hands surprisingly precise and gentle as he smoothed out his feathers, righting the ones that were twisted- he hadn’t even noticed he had ones like that. It was in the common rooms and legends gave them looks but for once Mirage wasn’t paying attention to people paying attention. Just the focus he had on righting the mess that Caustic had his wings in and the mess that Natalie unknowingly created.   
  
After that it kept up till Caustic offered to return the favour. Even though he wasn’t quite sure what to do with the long silken orange feathers that ran down his back. But his wings were easy. Long and hardy feathers that could probably carrying fairly far if he wanted them too- Few people still practiced proper flight and few can now of days. In his youth and in another life, he use to fly over the city at night. Usually drunk to get away from it all.   
  
He knows and seen Bloodhound fly. Graceful and with the skill of a seasoned professional.   
  
Mirage was surprisingly quiet whenever they did it. Till one evening.   
  
“Kinda weird heh, your wings reminded me of my Mom’s and I went into need to preen mode… But I’m glad I did.” He admits as Caustic is extremely gentle as he straightens out his feathers, laying them flat where they need to be. Thankfully staying away from the orange and yellow plumage on his back- Those were sensitive and needed to be dealt with just right, connected to a specialized series of nerves to control them all when he needed to look big and fearsome- or make him look like an idiot.   
  
Caustic was quiet as he gently tugs a very loose flight feather that makes Mirage sigh happily. He then says simply.   
  
“It was a pleasant happening. I haven’t had my wings properly groomed in a long time.” He admits. Moving Mirage’s wing out further so he could pat down the feathers on the inside.   
  
After that, Mirage spoke a lot more and Caustic has to admit. His talking didn’t bother him as much as before.   
  
Soon the evenings tended to be Natalie, Mirage, Wraith and himself all preening together. Mirage somehow the best out of them.   
  
“Ah well, my family had a wide range of feathers and we always preened in the evenings and swapped around a lot. Dad always told me it was important to know how to care for all kinds of wings.” Mirage babbled away, smoothing out Natalie’s wings well telling her how to help Wraith’s. Caustic doing his.   
  
The one time Natalie tried to do Mirage’s she accidentally yanked one of his orange plumage, making it all go up in defense and accidentally hit Wattson in the face.   
  
Which brought on all kinds of jokes and chuckling. Though, once Mirage panicked in a match taking flight off of the side of one of the buildings in Cap and catching an accidental up draft that sent him off even higher- Mirage was definitely not a flier. Slamming into a side of a building.   
  
His wings got crushed and even after respawn his feathers were all bent and messed up. Caustic doesn’t know what compelled him to go to Mirage’s apartment since they were on Solis this week instead of world’s edge.   
  
That was the moment he saw the intricacies of Mirage’s back plumage. Specialized series of nerves going out from his spine sprouting out on the feathers that grow from between his shoulder blades and lower.   
  
He really couldn’t help himself from touching the thick nerves the ran all over his back, indicating there was more plumage that when the whole way down, that he got rid of probably. It was like the veins in a life that spread out in patterns that sprawl the entirety.   
  
Caustic felt caught off guard and so was Mirage when he uttered. “Gorgeous, they’re like the patterns on microgrammas.” He said it softly and there was definitely a mood shift the back of Mirage’s neck darkening as his face goes red at the odd compliment.   
  
He worked in silence, embarrassed himself for his mouth working quicker then his brain could to stop it- Mirage was definitely gorgeous, no one could deny that. His usual pompous attitude in the public was honestly the only turn off.   
  
Though, he did miss the sound of Mirage’s chattering well he worked, more feathers had to go then usual, though that didn’t surprise him. When he was done there was a pile near him on Mirage’s bed. It was like a mini molt.   
  
When he was going to leave, Mirage caught his arm and the look he gave him made his heart quicken some.   
  
“I can do your’s too- If you want?” He didn’t want him to leave…. So he didn’t, even when he thought he should.   
  
He’s glad he hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it!


End file.
